


Bunny And Jack

by Furux (TralcentOblivion)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Kinky, M/M, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TralcentOblivion/pseuds/Furux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another present for Hannah that I forgot to post so I am doing this now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny And Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escavatedanastasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/gifts).



"So, what is it that you want me to do again?" Bunny asked. He was sitting down in front of Jack who was sprawled out on the bed. 

"I dunno, entertain me." Jack just shrugged. The two had already been dating for several months now, just now they've started to work with their sex life. 

"That's not enough to go by Jack, what do you like?" Bunny was on top of Jack, legs spaced out on top of Jack.  
"Do you like it when I do this to you?" He asked as he gently moved his hands up and down the sensitive areas on Jack's body.  
"Kinda. This is just awkward for me, I'm sorry." Jack sat up and looked at Bunny, "Do you think we're rushing into this?" 

Bunny sat back down in front of Jack. "Do you think we are? If ya want, we can wait." 

Jack looked down, he knew that Bunny would be willing to do anything for Jack, even wait. But he just felt guilty for making him wait. Mating season was around the corner and he knew he'd have to help Bunny, that was the main reason why Jack wanted to start now. 

"Bunny, I'm going to make you do some weird things for me, is that okay?" Jack asked, an embarrassed blush ran across his face.  
"Anything mate. Besides, I've been alive for millions of years, there's no kink that I haven't heard of." Bunny reassured him. 

"Well alright. First, how about I give you a little nickname for my little pet?" Jack teased Bunny's ear.  
"Pet?" Bunny put his ears down in confusion.  
"Just play along with this okay, my little Bunbun?" Jack laughed. Bunbun, that was a new one for Bunny. 

"Now Bunbun, how about you take my clothes off for me?" Jack ordered.  
Bunny went without hesitation. He carefully took off Jack's jacket and then his shirt. "When was the last time you washed these?" Bunny asked as he sniffed them.  
"Ruining the moon." Jack glared.  
"Sorry." Bunny apologized. He looked at Jack's body; so pale and icy but toned. He placed his hands on his chest and felt his cold body. 

"You're beautiful, mate." Bunny said, astonished. This wasn't the first time he had seen Jack shirtless, but this was the first time he got to admire him. Bunny placed a kiss on his neck and work his way down, all the way to his pants. 

"Ask for permission." Jack demanded. 

"May I?" Bunny asked. 

"May you what?" Jack looked serious. This wasn't the playful Jack Bunny knew. 

"C'mon mate, you know what I want." Bunny was too embarrassed to ask. 

"What is that you want?" Jack was more serious. 

Bunny sighed in defeat, "May I please remove your pants?" 

"So you can..." 

"So I can suck you off." 

"Good boy." Jack patted Bunny's head. "Yes you can." 

Bunny undid Jack's belt and slid his pants down. "You don't wear underwear?" 

"Never really needed it. Why don't you wear underwear?" Jack smirked. 

"I never really needed it." Bunny would've continued but he was busy staring at Jack's genitals. He had to admit, Jack was big. Bigger than he thought the young Guardian would be. 

"Why don't you take a picture?" Jack teased. 

Bunny looked back up at him, "Sorry mate, it's just I'm impressed. You're pretty big, almost as big as me. But not quite." Bunny chuckled. He placed a hand around Jack's erection. Just like the rest of him, it was cold. 

He slowly moved his hand up and down, making Jack moan. "Bunny don't torture me like this." Jack whimpered. 

"Say please." 

"Please just suck my dick!" Jack yelled. His voice echoed across the Warren. 

Bunny did so and opened his mouth for Jack. It was almost like sucking on an icicle as Bunny would describe it. 

"Come on Bunny, you can go deeper than that. I've seen you swallow a carrot whole." Jack was eager to see what Bunny could do to him. 

"I gotta take my time. I don't want my tongue gettin' stuck to your dick." Bunny explained. 

Jack didn't bother letting Bunny "take his time" so he pushed his head down. Bunny didn't choke but he did come back up.  
"How about we move on? I can show you another way for fun." Bunny smirked. 

He placed himself over Jack's erection and slowly got on it.  
"Jesus Bunny, shouldn't you have prepared first?" 

"Nah mate, it's alright. I can stretch any part of my body easily, plus I like it when it goes in dry. Now, be a good master and tell your little Bunbun how to act." 

"Nice of you to play along. Why don't you bounce on it." Jack suggested. 

Bunny did as told and went up and down, slowly at first. Jack used his hands to touch Bunny. 

Both Jack and Bunny were moaning, for Jack's first time he was doing pretty well. 

"Bunny get on all fours." He ordered. 

Bunny got up then got on all four, his ass facing Jack. Jack stuck it inside of him again and began to thrust. He wasn't so gentle this time and went harder. 

While Jack was going to town on Bunny's behind, Bunny had his face buried in a pillow. He was in pure bliss, and he didn't want Jack to hear how loud he was during sex.

"Bunny, remove the pillow." Jack said between moans as he continued to thrust. 

He lifted his face off the pillow, he was glad Jack couldn't see his face, he could barely keep his eyes open and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. 

"Bunny, I think I'm gonna finish soon. Can I cum inside of you?" Jack asked. 

Bunny nodded, he could hardly even speak. Jack gave a few more thrust and came inside of Bunny.  
Jack yelled Bunny's name loudly and thrust a few times just to make sure he got all of it out. 

Jack collapsed on the bed, exhausted from his orgasm. "Hate to disturb yer rest mate, but I still haven't finished." Bunny said, pointing at his throbbing erection. 

Jack got in between his legs and started to lick the tip of it and moved down. He took the rest into his mouth, afraid to keep going down since he had never really done this before. 

"Ah, that's good mate. Just keep bobbing your head." Bunny moaned. 

Jack did so and went up and down continuously, making Bunny groan. 

Bunny came without warning into Jack's mouth. He tried swallowing it all but some of it fell out of his mouth and into his chin. 

He brought his head up and looked at Bunny. "That's a nice look for ya." Bunny laughed and kissed Jack.


End file.
